stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix's Death
Interaction between Brown and Remi taking place roughly a year after Phoenix's death. I had another one from directly after, but I can't find it. So. Welp. Setting: Purple district; Rémi's apartment. Timeline: ~X104; A year after Phoenix's death and the Eclipse's (second) explosion/collapse. * HARRIET REMI, stop looking at old picture of Pheonix its only going to make it worse * BanditoFrank Remi NOPE TOO LATE * BanditoFrank Remi LOCKS HIMSELF IN THE APARTMENT. NO STOP PLEASE MY HEART CANNOT TAKE IT PLEASE......... I can't ;-; * HARRIET FINE * HARRIET is now known as Brown * BanditoFrank is now known as Remi * Remi B( * Brown gives Remi some space to mope but comes back later to break into Remi's apartment >BY LOL BEST FRIEND DID YOU GET HIM BETTER LOCKS, BUT STILL LOCKS THAT YOU CNA BREAK * Remi only has a cellphone of photos anyhow. He doesn't know how to send them to computers or put them on SD cards or print them out. B( Instead, he sits on his floor with a bottle of cheap liquor, and said cellphone of memories. yes lolol * Remi The counters are probably covered in all the gdamn boxes of tea Phoenix got him, because he needed an excuse to reorganize those anyways. Seriously, between Phoenix and Frankie he doesn't know what to do with all this tea. GET HIM A DIGITAL PICTURE FRAME BU also gdamnit Brown HE WILL SERIOUSLY THOUGh, PHOENIX WISH-VIBED HIS CABINETS FULL OF TEA AND THEN FRANKIE KEEPS SENDING HIM APOLOGY-TEA HE DOESN'T LOVE TEA /THAT/ MUCH brown might need to do some spring cleaning with Remi, you know clear his space, clear his mind kinda thing. aaaw bro Remi hates the clutter but doesn't want to throw out Phoenix-related things he gave away a bunch BEFORE Phoenix died but * Brown gave Remi better locks but not so good that he can't break into his place in an emergency. he cloaks and picks the lock. well brown can just keep it somewhere in his apartment instead and not all the things just cut back on stuff * Remi reshuffles teaboxes, puts the kettle on, and then forgets about it between drinking and sitting on the couch looking at photos. He thinks he hears his door clicking, but he's not sure. BTc * Brown slowly opens the door a crack and uses a mirror to check the room. "...Remi, are you still moping?" >BV * Remi isn't moping! He's mourning appropriately. >B( People do this sometimes for friends. "Fuck off." That's a yes. mourning about as appropriately as an oversized baby * Brown invites himself in. "now before you throw something at me." he uncloaks and holds up a bottle of fine scotch. BU * Remi PICKS UP SOMETHING TO THROW. >8( Unfortunately, he's got booze, a cellphone, and a gamebox controller, none of which he wants to throw. He picks up his back pillow threateningly!! ...And puts it down when he realizes he brought more booze. B( * Remi is pleased by this offering. You may enter. .... Sobs * Brown "This seat taken?". He opens the bottle and comes to sit next to Remi. He does a quick scan of all the items hanging around, takes the booze from remi's hand and replaces it with the bottle of scotch. * Remi starts to protest when Brown takes his booze away!! And then quiets down again when it's replaced by better booze. He unceremoniously opens the bottle without a glass in sight. This requires both hands, so he puts down everything else he's holding. oh he already opened it whoops oh sorry * Brown TOO HELPFUL Remi pls * Remi REALIZES IT'S ALREADY OPEN? PERHAPS HE'S DRUNKER THAN HE THOUGHT. remi could have just drunkenly tried to open haha yes WAY AHEAD OF YOU BU * Remi TRIES TO DOWN THAT SHIT. * Brown takes the opportunity to take the phone and sighs. "Remi, your a mess." Remi....... Pls....... * Remi just about spills the scotch in his attempt to keep Brown from stealing his phone. He reaches out to try and take it back. "M'not." * Brown raises an eyebrow at him and shows him the picture on the phone. "Do you think Pheonix would want to see you like this?" * Remi scowls his best death-glare and reaches out again to both take the phone back and cover Phoenix's judging face. He mutters some nonsensical retort. Well no ok this is actually tragic * Giffy is now known as Miss_Daily Actually sobbing yeah especially since harold can't even give remi much emotional support Phoenix was his huggy bro since his way of dealing of death is to GET ALL THE BAD FEELS, WRAP IT TIGHTLY AND BURY THAT SHIT FOR GOOD XD B( * Brown holds the phone out of Remi's grasp, stupid long arms coming in handy. "can't be doing your eyes good either." He takes out his work phone and inserts a cable into Remi's. Just gonna copy your data. no biggie. probably a slightly INVASIVE way to access your pictures but its pretty fast. .... i did a pun when i should have done a serious whoops XD arms and hand...y JUST CLONING YOUR PHONE. NO BIGGIE * Remi isn't even sure what he's doing, so he sets the scotch down (with surprising gentleness!) and tries to stop that shit. "Don't," are you stealing his pictures don't steal his pictures they're his. He's all drunken hands and slurring. BU * Brown watches the upload counter, just a minute more, come on. "don't worry, I'm not deleting anything. I would never do that to you. Trust me... please." * Remi can't really say no to that face; Brown's plea placates him. He simmers down and turns his attention away, picking up the controller again. God knows what he's trying to play, but it's not going well. This box has just been collecting dust. * Brown takes out the cable and hands Remi his phone back. see, Pheonix is still there. He eyes the game controller. "Do you miss game night?" yes, stupid question but he's not good at this sort of thing. Remi was fine and now he's suddenly NOT FINE. * Brown wonders if Remi had not been ok for a while and his feelings are bubbling over, or if something recently triggered this and what that trigger was. BFEELING ARE HAAARD BROWN DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THESE... FEEEELS perhaps one day he will have a talk with jack about feeeels WHAT IS A FEEL we just don't know XD I can see Brown "hypothetically" "lets say I have a friend who has a friend" "that is experiencing so called "feels"" he obviously does know about feeeels and emotions because POET. but you know buried all the feels because otherwise you can't live with yourself~ hahahaha plz to explain to brown-bot * Remi isn't in any state of mind to answer these burning questions. Obviously he doesn't have Brown's capacity to bury things. Maybe he does to some extent, and this is the explosive result. He looks up and suddenly ignores the game controller in lieu of holding and staring forlornly at the phone. Made slightly hilarious by his lack of glasses--forlorn squinting, rather. All at once his shoulders just slump, and he sets the phone down in his lap and stares at the floor. He mutters a gruff "yeah", but it verges on a choked croak. Where'd the booze go. * Brown snoops in the cloned copy of Remi's phone, checking pictures. He thinks about making physical copies for Remi. He knows Remi and technology don't really go hand in hand. He stops immediately when he hears Remi's voice. He takes Remi's hand and squeezes it. "do you want to play video games together?" * Remi also videogames now sounds like this heartfelt proposal "*TAKES HANDS LOVINGLY* DO YOU WANT VIDEOGAMES" "U HAVE MADE ME SO HAPPY *TEAR*" hahahahaha whoops did't mean to emote that do u wanna build a snow man insert musical number here * Yzarc snuggles everyone * Remi would like that. He would like that a lot. If anything, it'll at least be easier on his eyes. He looks down at Harold's hand in wobbly, solemn confusion and makes a sound that was either a sob or a drunken hiccup. He'd really rather a hug, but even drunk he knows he's probably not going to get that much out of Brown. Videogames aren't a horrible second. He tries a nod. And also holds out the scotch with his free hand. B( Hwrrfuh Jack would love to help brown with feels Those feelings of loss are so tricky, because they run so deep And dig themselves in and they pull and they pull And they tangle Up in all the other threads yeah * Brown takes the scotch and has good swig of it before handing it back to Remi. He sits up, albeit slowly, scotch is pretttty strong stuff! to set up the video game console. its been a while but these things are made for kids, can't be that complicated? right? "what would you like to play?" probably not a good idea to play the last game in the machine. * Remi unfortunately has to let go of Brown's hand for him to change the videogame, so he takes the bottle back and sets it in his lap, next to the phone. He rattles off some Step City version of a popular game. Which is probably already the last game in the machine. WHOOPS. He's a sombre little drunk and curls up on the couch with his booze, controller and phone, and waits for Brown to figure out Technology for him. * Remi has gotten used to holding his hand while Harold's drunk; he kinda just wants Harold to do the same for him. B( AWW i bet pheonix got them wired controllers so they never have to worry about battery power and the "is it on???" old people problems <~Cross> cross had wireless ones and ALWAYS LEFT THEM AT PEOPLE'S HOUSES. <~Cross> SORRY. `flip heads single player tails co-op Brown flips a coin. It lands on... Heads! XDDD yes. Remi just misses having his ass kicked at videogames B( * Brown looks around for the right game only to find its already in the machine. Well, this is going well. He gathers all the controllers he finds lying around and turns them on/plugs them in. He sits back down next to Remi and holds his arm in a way that is HOPEFULLY comforting and not annoying for using a controller. four controllers on for a single player game?? lol XDD * Remi gets frusterated playing video games /sober/. How long will it take drunk. He immediately leans into the arm-holding and tries to navigate the start menu. It's not going well. He might need help to get to the actual game. * Brown catches on quick that Remi doesn't know what he's doing. He moves closer and leans against Remi to use his controller. With his free hand he navigates the menus and setting screens. "do you want to continue game or start a new one?" deep questions there remi v. deep Old drunk babies * Remi doesn't know. He contemplates this deep question, and to help the thought process along, picks up the bottle of scotch again. He can swig it better than Brown. ...Which is not a good thing. He coughs loudly afterwards. "New." What if Phoenix has a game?? He doesn't want to mess with it. Sobs * Brown starts the game up "here, let me take that so you can access the buttons better." He takes the bottle from Remi and places it just out of his reach. He wants to control how much booze he's getting. "You know what's missing from this game night? Pizza." hopefully this won't result in Remi being violently sick. Cry XDD will you hold his hair back for him B( `eightball DOES IT END THAT WAY ANYWAYS? Remi : Jawohl. ...is... is that a yes? * Remi AJ squint * Remi grumbles his displeasure at him when he tries to take the bottle away, but when confronted with the choice of controller versus scotch, he decides to go with the controller. For now. The opening-game tutorial starts up, with all the exposition. Remi furrows his brows hard at the screen and complete ignores the NPC trying to teach him to shoot. He remembers Phoenix bouncing around and ignoring said NPC too. Pewpew gonna shoot at the ceiling. He hops the railing after one too many tries and jumps around a lot. B( "Cshhubby Checkers," he slurs in response. * Brown will just assume that pizza is a good idea and just order a couple while Remi runs around shooting things. He sighs at... whatever the hell Remi just said. its going to be a long night isn't it? Well, might as well get comfy. He lets go of his arm for a moment to take off his shoes so he can sit with his legs on the sofa. * Brown doesn’t return to holding Remi’s arm but instead rests his arm on the top of the sofa, just over Remi’s shoulders. He looks over towards the kitchen and notices all the tea. “Couldn’t decide what kind of blend to have?” YOU HAD ONE JOB BROWN human contact/the hug guy `otp failbrown x sadremi sadremi and failbrown ? Yeah, they're totally doin' it. UM WELP fail brown probably fails at it you know with the name just makes sad remi sadder XD Brown u suck Jack is going to find out about this and be like rly brown Y Y tho Should have hugged * Remi just made himself sad again. He hadn't returned to the bakery since Phoenix died. It was a nice place, but he couldn't justify the trip if he had no bro to visit at work. He manages his token sinister snicker as he shoots one of the tutorial-givers and manages to sic the entire spaceship on his ass. It's tempered with a wobbly breath, and he realizes everything's blurry because he's got tears in his eyes again. He also realizes Brown's not holding his arm anymore and turns to stare pointedly at him--only to then turn his attention to the kitchen. "No." He tries to word something, manages "Phi," and then shrugs uselessly. Brown u suck Jack is going to find out about this and be like rly brown Y Y tho Should have hugged * Remi just made himself sad again. He hadn't returned to the bakery since Phoenix died. It was a nice place, but he couldn't justify the trip if he had no bro to visit at work. He manages his token sinister snicker as he shoots one of the tutorial-givers and manages to sic the entire spaceship on his ass. It's tempered with a wobbly breath, and he realizes everything's blurry because he's got tears in his eyes again. He also realizes Brown's not holding his arm anymore and turns to stare pointedly at him--only to then turn his attention to the kitchen. "No." He tries to word something, manages "Phi," and then shrugs uselessly. I'm like "what videogame?? some weird Halo-Mass Effect mashup idk" always go for cover shooters....IN SPACEEEEEEEE `eightball NEVER GONNA HUG? Brown : No... Just... No. HOSS DOEN'T WANT TO BELIVE * Brown looks from the tea back to Remi. Oh bugger, he's set him off hasn't he? "Phi? ....pheeeeonix??" he's probably made this worse. He tries petting Remi's hair? its that creepy? Remi doesn't tend to like his hair being touched does he? Brown thinks to himself, Remi tends to come across pissed off whenever Brown fixes his hair. * Brown stop and tries to give Remi a tissue instead. wow brown browns problem is that he knows what he'd like in this situation, not sure if Remi would like the same and you can bet that if remi still stays sad for a few days he's gonna take him over to jack's club dove's den cute songs * Remi doesn't want to string together a full sentence to explain the tea. But he manages a nod, and starts to wipe his face with his free hand. He's apparently lost whatever spark of grump he was holding on to and just accepts the awkward hair-petting and then the tissue handed to him. Unfortunately, all this distraction has killed him in the game; he wipes his eyes and starts to pull his legs up onto the couch in some sort of attempt at mimicking Brown. Can he have the scotch back now? Wehhhhh ;-; I'm crying Rn no tears Look at what you've done to me brown is bad at this gg brown <~Cross> i have done nothingggg DD: * Brown tries resting his head on Remi's shoulder and holding his arm again. That worked before, that should be ok right? "Would you like me to get rid of the tea? I'm more of a tea drinker than you, I could help de-clutter if you'd like" * Brown is not gonna give you the scotch, unless he completely fucks this up. which he is. harold talking to remi like a dog WHATS THAT BOY, THERE'S VIDEO GAMES? YOU WANNA PLAY VIDEO GAMES BOY? XDD Remi is acting like a depressed dog B( * Remi tenses for a moment and then rests his head against Harold's. He nodes, even if Harold can't fully see the action. Good hands. Phoenix was Harold's friend too, he can share the tea with him. "I died." He stares at the television screen. Yup, still sucking at videogames. ......;-; oh man can you imagine frankie coming over, to give remi some more tea like a fortnightly thing and harold having none of it just punches frankie XDD "YOUR TEA IS MAKING HIM CRY GO AWAY" for seemingly no reason LOL see, now QQ needs to log on right now. B| * Remi AJ handsonhips. she keeps logging on after you go to bed because of worrrk maybe if you flip your magical bishie hair the sparkles will summon her?? * Remi AJ FILPS HAIR. * Remi AJ takes it out of ponytail first. * Remi AJ FLIPS HAIR EXTRA HARD. XD * Luna|Zzzz (LunaZzzz@MagicStar-F6793A33.cg.shawcable.net) has joined #StepCity You missed and summoned Luna what good job lol * HARRIET reaches over and presses the button to continue. He's at a loss at what else to do. He feels terrible because he wasn't as close to Pheonix as Remi was. He generally thought of Pheonix as Remi's best friend. Sure He had known him for longer, they did Mafia work together but makes him more of a dance partner or ally. some hardcore lying to yourself there well, to a point ;-; in the end pheonix was becoming more of a friend but because they had worked together i think there's that mental/emotional prep that this person can die. don't get too attached ;-;...... * Miss_Daily Giffy lies in a puddle of tears like if remi died. brown would be a wreck ..... because that detachment thing wouldn't have happened Not allowed btw i think he'd be more like UG brown but worse in some ways Howso? (Halfway done my shift screech) * Remi mumbles something like a thank you and starts to relax again. Having Brown with him helps, especially as a booze-buffer; he tries to actually pay attention to the tutorial this time through. It's not as much fun, but at least he doesn't start crying again. "You were good at drums," he mutters out of the blue. because UG Brown has a pheonix and remi drinking buddies and if Remi dies harold will have no friends 8< but he has his neice who is growing up and living in a flat with her friends and her dog and at college, and working part time and he knows at that time his brother was super independent and he was pretty independent too okay gotta go to work so he'd think lucy doesn't need him, but he needs lucy sorta thing which isnt true HAVE A GOOD DAY AT WORK I WILL BE SAD AT WORK DON'T THINK ABOUT THE SADS NO * HARRIET KISSES REMI BETTER * Remi swoons a little. harriet just squeezes between harold and remi `ot3 remi harriet harold harold harriet and remi are the new scout oreo. lol [[Category:Remi] Category:RP Category:Mr. Brown